mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Inventory
The inventory is a collection of gathered items that is stored in the player's backpack. The inventory page also displays basic character information, such as character level, health, stamina, endurance, attack, and defense points. Worn equipment is displayed on the left side of the inventory, containing headwear, upper body clothing, legwear, and three slots for accessories. At the start of the game, the player has 16 available slots of inventory space, along with 8 available slots in the quickbar. The player can quickly access items stored in the quickbar, located at the bottom of the screen while navigating the world. There is a maximum of 120 inventory slots, for a total of 128 slots, including the quickbar. Items can be sorted or abandoned by entering the inventory menu. Selecting an item displays its information, such as description, location, and selling price. If the inventory is full of items, the player cannot gather any additional items in the overworld, treasure chests, shops, or through other means. The amount of gols currently in possession can also be viewed in the inventory. Extra items from quarrying, harvesting etc are stored in temporary chests and collected automatically when approached with free inventory slots. Item stacking Identical items will be stacked together to lessen the amount of inventory space being taken. Items can stack up to 999 items. Any leftover items surpassing the maximum capacity will take another slot. Weapons, tools, equipment, and other important items cannot be stacked together and only permit 1 item per slot. Items can also be destacked by holding "Shift" and clicking on an item. The interface will allow the player to specify the quantity of the item to destack. Armor and Accessories The player has 3 available slots for equipped clothing and 3 more slots for equipped accessories. Unlocking more inventory slots At first, the inventory can only hold 16 items. The inventory can be expanded by purchasing the next row using gols. Simply clicking on any locked slot will give the option to purchase more inventory space. After paying the necessary amount, one row is immediately unlocked. (If there were any items left on the ground near the player prior to unlocking more inventory space, these items will then fly into the player's newly unlocked slots.) ;PC (mouse+keyboard) :Move cursor to any locked slot, left-click on it, then click on the Unlock button. ;PS4 :Select the inventory space using the L analog stick, then press R3 to unlock the selected row. ;Switch :Move yellow outline "cursor" to any locked slot, then press R analog stick. ;Xbox One | PC (Xbox controller) :Move to any locked Slot, then press the R analog stick (R3) Storing items outside the player's inventory Many furniture items can be used to store items that the player does not want to carry with them. Storage furniture ranges from storage boxes, which hide away items in their own inventory menus, to tables, shelving units, cabinets, and closets for items to be displayed on. Category:Game mechanics